


Day 115

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [115]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Gen, M/M, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 115

Oi!...why is she touching me...stupid stupid stupid...

"What? What ithh that? What...?"

John...I...need...damn.

"Give it to me. Now. Give it to me."

Noope. No...John...where...I'm an idiot I let her send you away...

"No."

"Give it to me."

Uh-uh....no way Jose...just need to stand up...what did she give me...muscles not working...but I can still think...Mycroft...gonna kill him...CIA goons...why did they...

"No."

"Oh, for goodness' sake."

Damn, that's going to hurt tomorrow...

"Drop it."

Johnnn....where...

"I....said...drop...it..."

Fuck. That's really gonna...damn it.

"Ah...Thank you dear."

This floor is nice...no...get up, you should stop her...

"Now tell that sweet little posh thing the pictures are safe with me. They’re not for blackmail, just for insurance."

I knew it...no...there's something else...

"Besides, I might want to see her again."

Oh, get up, what is taking you so long, John...John...I wanna go home...

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. It’s been a pleasure. Don’t spoil it."

Sleepy...I'm never sleeppppy...

"This is how I want you to remember me. The woman who beat you."

No...this isn't over...Ms. Adl...

"Goodnight, Mr Sherlock Holmes." 

"Jesus. What are you doing?"

Johnnnnn....sooo tiredddddd

"He’ll sleep for a few hours. Make sure he doesn’t choke on his own vomit. It makes for a very unattractive corpse."

"What’s this? What have you given him? Sherlock!"

Johnnnn...

"He’ll be fine. I’ve used it on loads of my friends."

"Sherlock, can you hear me?"

Uh-hmmmm

"You know, I was wrong about him. He did know where to look."

"For what? What are you talking about?"

"The key code to my safe."

"What was it?"

started with a 3...

"Shall I tell him?"

It was just for the case, John...

"My measurements."


End file.
